Isha :) A smile
by Anushka Diya
Summary: Its for Our Isha..On Her Birthday, a small gift from her Annu di...A Kavin- Isha story with little bit of OC...Please do read and reply, Wish her happiest Bday...


**I gave the title of this fic so, because that name is enough, I think... Truly that name is enough to symbolize a person, who is so cool, fresh and what not !**

 **We all Miss u pagal..Every one of us, who knew u, who liked u, loved u, even those people who knew u for just some moments, miss u...**  
 **Love u baby, Ishuuuuuu**

 **This one is for you :)**

.

.

It was a usual morning, and as it was an off day for her, she was busy in kitchen...

"Ishuuuuu"

When someone called aloud from the hall, she replied

"Haan, aa rahi hu...Ek minute,..."

Then she walked to him and said,

" Kya re? Bache jaise awaas lagana jab tie pehenna hota hai toh..Khud nhi pehen sakte..Kehne k lye toh CID ka dashing Inspector hai, but unhe taiyaar karke Bhejne k lye Mrs Kavin ki kitni mehanat lagti hai kisi ko pata hai?"

He smiled only as a reply. She too smiled back and carefully got engaged in that work. While she was keenly making the tie, he asked,

" Waise aise complaint kar rahi ho jaise mein roz tie banwaata hu tumse..kabhi kabhi jab disguise me jaana padta hai, tab hi krwata hu na..but madam toh complaint aise kr rahi hai ki sunne walon ko lage ki roz iska pati ise chote chote baaton ko leke tang karta rhta hai...Dramebaz cardiologist...Nautanki.."

When he ended in " Nautanki" she pulled the end of tie a bit and he was like,

"Hey pagal.."

Isha replied,

"Nautanki toh mein hu hi janaab..saari duniya maani hai, toh mein q sharmaoon us sachai accept karne me"

She blinked eyes in an easy way and walked back to kitchen while he too got ready for work.

She took some food stuff for him to have at lunch and was about to put it in his bag that was on the table. It was a daily routine. But this time, when she was about to touch the bag, Kavin came sliding, fast as a wind and grabbed bag from table and hugged that bag. I mean seriously? Yeah he did. Isha was wondering what Kavin was doing. She glared at him and asked,

" Kya?"

He replied like a little innocent,

"Kya kya? Kuch bhi toh nahi.."

Isha became bit serious this time and stressed,

" Kya hai?"

Kavin again made a child face and said

" Kuch nahi na baba...aise kyu pooch rhi ho?"

Isha took a sigh and asked,

" kuch nahi hai islye hawa jaise aake bag chin liya na?"

Kavin for some seconds didn't reply, later said

"Wo...Wo kuch nahi kuch important files hai isme, islye.."

Isha threw the packet off food she had on to the table and asked,

" What The Hell yaar...Mein kya koi criminal hu? Criminal hu jo CID ke files sab chori karoon, uske details kisi ko de doon...Hu mein?"

Kavin didn't replied. He kept head down and she walked away to kitchen saying,

"Had hai.."

After reaching kitchen she took some minutes to gain back calmness and said to herself,

" Bade aaya CID Inspector.. Samajhta kya hai khud ko..confidential file hai toh kya? Kha jaoongi mein?...Wait wait, Kya mein aaj se Kavin ki beewi hu? 8 months ho chuke hai shaadi ke aur aaj tak kabhi nahi kiya aisa...Fir aaj kyu? In fact wo mujhse sab discuss bhi toh karta tha, fir aaj aisa kya confidential aagya?"

She raised her left eyebrow and said in a low voice,

" Kuch hai Beta Isha, kuch toh hai...Kuch toh pak rahi hai tere pit peeche...but kya?"

She slowly walked towards hall with baby steps and watched Kavin from behind the wall, and it was weird what she saw,

He was collecting some file kinda stuffs and other needed office stuffs, but keeping bag on his shoulder.. She was sure by then that there was something in that bag which he was hiding. But what? What it can be and why he is hiding? She wanted to know badly but there was no way to find, as he was having bag with him.

Isha was disappointeod and walked back to kitchen while she heard Kavin's phone ringing. Donno why, she this time listened to it purposefully.

"Haan..haa,...nahi yaar, sab teak hai...party 10 am ko hi ahi yaar, time pe ajaoonga mein..tension kyu le araha hai tu? Mein ne Isha se poocha tha toh usi ne kaha ki ye wali gift lenge toh ladkiyon ko pasand aayega, toh I hope usko bhi pasand aaye..Haa, nahi, wo mein ne usko bataya nahi...Bura lage toh?...Haa...Ohk, acha rakh rhaha hu..Milte hai..."

Isha got some ideas by this and she remembered something that took place a week ago.

.

.

.

 _"Hey Ishu"_

 _Kavin called her name merely like a whisper as she was resting her head on his shoulder and reading some medical kinda book. She didn't look at him, but answered,_

 _" Hmmm..?"_

 _"Kisi ladki ko gift dena chahye toh kya doon?"_

 _He asked moving fingers through her hair and she with a smile said back,_

 _" Tum mujhe kuch bhi de do chalega.."_

 _Kavin laughed bit aloud and replied,_

 _" Pagal, mein tere liye nahi poocha wo..."_

 _He stopped in middle and Isha raised head and looked at him, and he corrected,_

 _" Ishu mera matlab hai ki mein nahi jaanta na ki ladkiyon ko kya pasand kya nahi..islye ainvy hi poocha..Bolo na..tumhari age ki, ya tumse do teen saal choti ladkiyon ko kya gift pasand aayega..matlab kya doon toh wo khush hoga?"_

 _Isha said,_

 _" May be saree..agar traditional hai wo toh..ya fir suit..aur agar ornaments pasand hai toh wo de do..sab alag hote hai na, sab thodi mere jaise teeddy dekhke khush hogi...I prefer saree.."_

 _Kavin smiled and said,_

 _"Saree..Teak hai.."_

.

.

.

Isha came back to present and mumbled to herself,

"Ohk, matlab islye poocha tha janab ne us din...But kis ke liye?...mujhse do teen saal choti kaun hai uska jo gift denge?..Aur mujhse bola kyu nahi? Chupa kyu rahe hai.."

She started to remember past week's each and every moment for an answer and some incident came to mind,

.

.

.

I _t was last Sunday_

 _Isha was watching TV and Kavin came inside with a broad smile._

 _"Bohat khush lag rha hai...Kya hua?"_

 _Asked her and he replied,_

 _"Kyu? Sad ho jaoon?"_

 _She stare at him and he replied,_

 _"Kuch nahi mera shona..Wo mera jo boss th Pune ACP Dharamjit ji, unka ek beti hai..tumse teen chaar saal choti..wo Entrance exam pass kar li hai with pretty good score. Uska call aaya tha abhi...Bohat khush lag rahi hai..Party rakhe hai next Sunday ko..I am sooo Happy for her.."_

 _Isha smiled and asked,_

 _" Itna happy? Waise mera bhi congraatz de dena use..."_

 _" Haan, bata doonga...Wo boht hi cute hai re, hum kitne close the you dont know...Really sooooo Happy for her.."_

 _Isha smiled,_

 _" Toh jaa rahe ho na party me?"_

 _Kavin was silent for sometime and said,_

 _" Nahi...Kuch kaam hai Sunday ko, nahi jaa paoonga.."_

 _" Ohk, mujhe laga hum donon milke jaate hai..mil aate hai tumhari wo close wali friend se.."_

 _Kavin replied without any interest,_

 _" Naa...Tum kyu? Mera matlab hai ki jab mein ne kaha ki kaam hai usdin toh kyu jaana, kaise jaana? Its ok..."_

ay an

.

.

.

Isha became angry remembering this...

" Had hoti hai...matlab agar mujhe saath nahi le jaana tha toh bol dete...mein kya sha karte firti hu? jealous ho jaoongi kya?...Haan, ho jaoongi, but jhoot? Nahiii ishu, tu aise nahi chodna Inspector saab ko...aaj tumhare jhoot ko range haath pakdi nahi na, toh mein bhi Inspector Kavin ki beewi nahi...Leke ghoom bag...chahe kuch bhi krna pade mujhe, tumhari pol kholke rhoongi mein..."

Saying thus isha walked in anger towards kavin and made him face her.

"Kya hai ye sab?"

kavin asked back,

"Kya sab?"

Isha started her lecture,

" Ye jo kar rahe hai aap wo sab... Agar apne Ex Boss ke beti ke liye gift lena tha toh mujhse seedha bolke poochta na...Nahi, ghumake pooch raha tha ki ladkiyon ko kya pasand aayega... Aur jab mein ne kaha ki saath chalte hai, kaha ki Sunday koi kuch aur kaam hai, plan hai...Kyu? Aaj tak kabhi mein ne tumhe kisi bhi baat ko leke question kiya? Doubt kiya tumpe? Seedhe bolte toh kya hota? Chup kyu ho? Pakdi gayi na tumhara jhoot? bol..."

Kavin who was a silent listener, remained silent with a blank expression even after she completed saying. But then only she realized some other's presence there. Inspector Dushyant, Purvi, Shreya, Daya and Freddy were standing at the door way. And they obviously were listening to what Isha said. Kavin too stare at them. Isha was feeling great embarrassment and was standing like someone who did something idiotic. All of a sudden. everyone else than Isha started to laugh. Kavin and all others laughed madly..

" What the.."

Isha murmured as she was utterly confused.

Kavin couldn't suppress laughter even after his fellow colleagues could. Isha asked to everyone

" Yahaan ho kya raha hai koi mujhe batayega?"

Kavin somehow controlled laughter and said

" Are paagal...Subah se mein dar raha tha ki kahi tujhe pata na chale...jab tu aayi na pooch ke ki ye kya chal raha hai, mujhe laga pakda gaya...sab mehanat paani me gaya...Magar madam ji...madam ji dekho kya dhoontke layi hai..."

Isha made a clearly confused face and said

" Wow...samjh aane wali bhasha me koi samjhayega mujhe?"

then someone else answered her,

"Hum samjhaye mohtarma?"

She looked at the door way and saw some of her beloved people...Her mouth was wide open..

"Annu di..."

Anushka smiled and said,

" Anu di hi nahi, sab hai yahaan...Sab...Molu, Dikshu, Aishu, Bhu...Sab.."

Then everyone followed Diksha came in with a Birthday cake in hand..

Isha was literally shocked and then looked at Kavin. He said

" oye pagal...Tu na sahi me Jhalli hai...I knew ki is baar bhi bhool jayegi Birthday apni..islye mein ne ham donon ke parents ko mana kiya tha wish karne se..Aur ye sab 1 week se ready kar rha tha...HAPPY BIRTHDAY re...Love you soo much"

Isha hugged him first and smiled at him.

" Ishu, is bag me tumhare in saare friends ke return tickets the pagal...dekhti toh tujhe pata chal jaata, surprise barbaad ho jaata...Gift toh kuch aur hai, mein leke aata hu..."

He walked to his study room, while isha walked to her ff friends.

All were missing her very badly..Some were angry on her.. But saare geele shikwe mitaake they just got her in their hug..She was their life, most precious gift and what not..How could they not wish her Birthday? All shared tears, happiness and loads of emotions they had for her.

" Ishuuu"

Kavin came back by then and with something in hand wrapped in gift pack..

" Pehle chota wala cake cutting and bada wala raat ko, family k bhi saath.."

They all together assembled near the table and within 10 minutes CID team and her besties decorated their home..

Isha cut the cake and All sang for her,

 **" Happy Birthday to you...**

 **Happy Birthday to you...**

 **happy Birthday Ishuuu..**

 **Happy Birthday to you..**

 **From good friends and true,**  
 **From old friends and new,**  
 **May good luck go with you,**  
 **And happiness too.**

 **Alternative ending:**  
 **How old are you?**  
 **How old are you?**  
 **How old, How old**  
 **How old are you?"**

After cake cutting and distribution, Kavin gave her his gift..A big gift wrapped packet..She took it and opened it carefully...And to her astonishment, it was a teddy bear, So big and Soooo cute one...She with childish eyes looked at him. Kavin smiled and said,

" Baat toh sahi kahi thi tumne...Har koi tum nahi hota jo Teddy dekhke khush ho jaye...Tujh jaisi na, tu hi hai re...Sirf ek piece ho tum..Unique.."

Isha smiled and hugged that teddy bear..She was having one of the best Birthdays of her life..with all her near and dear...

.

.

 **Ishu, I know ye bakwaas tha...**

 **But this is from heart ishu...**

 **Love u soooooooooooooo Much...**

 **Happiest wale se bhi badaaaaaaaaaaaa wala Birthday :)**

 **Hamesha happy rehna and smile karti rehna...**

 **Yours only Annu di :D :D**


End file.
